


The Birth of Music

by j3ssential



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential





	The Birth of Music

Saraswati sat one day to watch the people of Santaluna and though there were so many tiny thinking beings moving to and fro, she felt melancholy, for their lives were quiet and spartan and they had no way to express their joy or sorrow. Her fingers plucked through the air and into them formed the Morin khuur, the first instrument, and she poured all her melancholy and wishes for the little beings skittering along the earth into the song she played. The earth paused, and all who lived heard it and wept at its beauty. The stone and air itself created a form to appreciate the music in every way, and Saraswati's song turned joyous, for she revelled in creation and here was a creature who would join her in it, and with its first breath the newly formed being began a song of deep and sonorous joy of life, blending with the morin khuur until Saraswati herself wept. She handed the instrument to the creature and kissed its head, blessing the first orc with the gift of music eternal.


End file.
